Various adhesive compositions have been proposed to bond a polyolefin resin-formed body with poor adhesion to other member. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an adhesive composition for a polyolefin-based sheet containing an acid-modified chlorinated polyolefin resin having a softening point of 70° C. to 100° C., a specific amount of a blocked isocyanate, and an organic solvent. Patent Literature 2 discloses an adhesive composition in which components consisting of a carboxylic acid-containing polyolefin resin, a carboxylic acid-containing epoxy resin, a polyisocyanate compound, and an optional epoxy resin are dissolved or dispersed in an organic solvent.
An adhesive composition is used to bond a plurality of members to obtain a composite. The resulting composite is used for a hermetic container (e.g., food or chemical container), household goods, and the like. Such a composite can maintain shape stability when used in a normal living environment, but does not necessarily maintain shape stability when subjected to a high temperature of about 80° C. (e.g., when allowed to stand in a car in hot season).